Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Red and Blue
Pokémon Red and Blue is the 13th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon Red and Blue. It was published on July 22, 2014. Pokémon Red and Blue was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 16 million times and is the most-viewed episode of Honest Game Trailers of all time. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Red and Blue on YouTube "Embark on an epic journey to become a Pokémaster, someone who beats wild animals into submission, traps them inside tiny prison balls, turns them into killing machines, and forces them to repeat the process on their own brothers and sisters. It's really f***ed up if you think about it." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Red and Blue Script From Nintendo, articles about the Wii U's failure and Nintendo not making mobile games, the company that's doing fine! Why do you ask? Comes the game that spawned five generations of sequels, five TV shows, one Magic: The Gathering ripoff, seventeen movies, and a god? TwitchplaysPokémon Pokémon Red and Blue Embark on an epic journey to become a Pokémaster, someone who beats wild animals into submission, traps them inside tiny prison balls, turns them into killing machines, and forces them to repeat the process on their own brothers and sisters. It's really f***ed up if you think about it. You've gotta catch 'em all! So trade your captured Pokémon with your friends to become the very best. Ian': "Hey, uh... How about I trade you my Diglett with your Charizard?" Or buy two copies of the game to trade with yourself like a friendless loser. ''Ian: (gets a second Gameboy)'' Deal! Journey to the region of Kanto where you'll interact with colorful characters like Nurse Joy, who hopes you keep ending up in the hospital; Professor Oak, a brilliant scientist who can't remember the name of his own grandson; and the rival Pokémon trainer, Assfart Green. Step into the shoes of Red, an immortal child who never eats, sleeps, or talks. When you're sent away from home, you'll do all kinds of things that a ten-year-old never should like: wander alone through the woods, talk to strangers, gamble in a casino, hang out in the cemetery, beat up other kids' pets for money, and single-handedly try to take down the mafia Rocket. All so that Professor Oak has more time back home to bang your mom. [Professor Oak becomes troll meme] Engage in a turn-base battle system with all the subtlety of rock-paper-scissors. Where you can fine-tune your team to have a perfect balance of attacks, then get stomped by that one kid who caught Mewtwo. So relive the games that started it all, if you're willing to overwrite your one save file or play through the barrage of sequels that Nintendo will keep putting out until they run out of colors or letters. Starring: 151 Original Pokémon. So hold on to your butts 'cuz we're doing them all! breath # The One No One Ever Picked (Bulbasaur) # Bloomin' Onion (Ivysaur) # Plantasaurus Rex (Venusaur) # Oh God My Tail's on Fire (Charmander) # Charma Chameleon (Charmelon) # Smaug (Charizard) # Squirter (Squirtle) # Leonardo (Wartortle) # Water Bowser (Blastoise) # The Very Hungry Caterpillar (Caterpie) # What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Harden (Metapod) # Lower Back Tattoo (Butterfree) # Smokin' Weedle (Weedle) # Kakuna Matata (Kakuna) # Mohammad A-Bee (Beedrill) # A Bird (Pidgey) # A Big Bird (Pidgeotto) # A Slightly Bigger Bird Than That (Pidgeot) # Ratatat (Rattata) # Deadmau5 (Raticate) # Britney Spearow (Spearow) # Fearow to the Knee (Fearow) # Snake Spelled Backwards (Ekans) # Kobra Kai (Arbok) # Japanese Mickey (Pikachu) # Wrongchu (Raichu) # Taming of the Sandshrew # Hurricane Sandy (Sandslash) # Jailbait (Nidoran♀) # Barely Legal (Nidorina) # Milf (Nidoqueen) # Pedobait (Nidoran♂) # Boy Toy (Nidorino) # Dilf (Nidoking) # Lame Kirby (Clefairy) # Queefable (Clefable) # What does the Vulpix say? (Vulpix) # Miles "Ninetails" Prower (Ninetales) # Lana Del Rey (Jigglypuff) # Mama June (Wigglytuff) # Cave Herpes (Zubat) # Edward Cullen (Globat) # Turnup For What (Oddish) # Orlando Gloom (Gloom) # Black Toad (Vileplume) # Paras Hilton (Paras) # The Flood (Parasect) # Evil Furby (Venonat) # Mothra (Venomoth) # Dicklett (Diglett) # Three Little Dickletts (Dugtrio) # Grumpy Cat (Meowth) # Kim Catdashian (Persian) # Gangnam Style (Psyduck) # Goldwing Duck (Golduck) # Spankey My Mankey # Planet of the Primeapes # Macklemore (Growlithe) # R-K-9 (Arcanine) # Spin Art (Poliwag) # This is Your Brain (Poliwhirl) # This is Your Brain on Drugs (Poliwrath) # There is No Spoon (Abra) # There is One Spoon (Kadabra) # There are Two Spoons (Alakazam) # Judo Chop (Machop) # Machop on Roids (Machoke) # Goro (Machamp) # Plants Vs. Zombies (Bellsprout) # Nature's Fleshlight (Weepinbell) # Venus Dicktrap (Victreebel) # Japanese Lunch (Tentacool) # Japanese Pornstar (Tentacruel) # Racky Ballboa (Geodude) # Pet Rock (Graveler) # Angry Golf Ball (Golem) # My Little Ponyta (Pontya) # This Horse is on Fiyaaa (Rapidash) # duhhhhh (Slowpoke) # derrrrrrrr (Slowbro) # Junior Science Fair Project (Magnemite) # Magneto's Balls (Magneton) # A Bird With a Unibrow Holding a Green Onion (Farfetch'd) # Doodoooh (Doduo) # Cerbirdus (Dodrio) # Kiss From a Rose (Seel) # Mountain Dewgong (Dewgong) # Grimace (Grimer) # Kum Spelled Backwards (Muk) # Shelldon Cooper (Shellder) # Haunted Vagina (Cloyster) # Rick Gastly (Gastly) # Dead Wolverine (Haunter) # Evil Stitch (Gengar) # Hooked on Onix (Onix) # NyQuil (Drowzee) # Date Rapist (Hypno) # Krabby Patty (Krabby) # Stage 5 Kingler (Kingler) # A Pokéball (Voltorb) # Al Qaeda (Electrode) # Exeggcute Order 66 (Exeggcute) # Smelly Pineapple (Exeggutor) # Mommy Issues (Cubone) # Jack Skullington (Marowak) # Bruce Lee (Hitmonlee) # Jacqui Chan (Hitmonchan) # Girl's Best Friend (Lickitung) # Bronchitis (Koffing) # Lung Cancer (Weezing) # Rhyback (Rhyhorn) # Rhydon't (Rhydon) # Teen Mom (Chansey) # Walking Spaghetti Monster (Tangela) # Krangas Khan (Kangaskhan) # Water Birdo (Horsea) # Hail Seadra (Seadra) # Finding Goldeen (Goldeen) # Desperately Seaking Susan (Seaking) # Patrick (Staryu) # Jewish Starmie (Starmie) # Hi, I'm a Registered Sex Offender (Mr. Mime) # Rock-Paper-Scyther (Scyther) # Nicki Minaj (Jynx) # Buzzfeed (Electabuzz) # Flaming Butthead (Magmar) # Like a Pinsir (Pinsir) # Bull**** (Tauros) # Not Living Up to Your Potential (Magikarp) # Gyary Busey (Gyarados) # The Loch Ness Monster (Lapras) # Whatever You Want Me to Be (Ditto) # Eevee Spelled Backwards (Eevee) # Catfish (Vaporeon) # Rabbichu (Jolteon) # Firecrotch (Flareon) # Asian Polygon (Porygon) # Praise Helix (Omanyte) # Baby Cthulu (Omastar) # Headcrab (Kabuto) # Edward Scytherhands (Kabutops) # Sarah Jurassica Parker (Aerodactyl) # Diabetus (Snorlax) # Blue Jay Leno (Articuno) # Shoes in Spanish (Zapdos) # This Bird is on Fiyaaa (Moltres) # Drapeeny (Dratini) # Puff the Magic Dragonair # Chawizawd (Dragonite) # Buu Two (Mewtwo) # Space Fetus (Mew) # and A Glitch in the Matrix (Missingno) '''''Digimon trainer walks to Red And that's why I never make direct eye contact with anyone. Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Red and Blue has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Megan Farokhmanesh of Polygon said the Honest Trailer was "the most accurate Pokémon trailer you'll ever watch." She also wrote, "The video explores the game's exotic locations, including casinos and cemeteries, before wrapping up with the most accurate Poké-rap we've ever seen." Geoffrey Tom of Critical Hit said the video was "funny" but added "the bit rattling off the 152 original Pokémon is a bit hit and miss." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'This is the most accurate Pokémon trailer you'll ever watch ' - Polygon article * 'Pokémon red and blue – Honest trailers ' - The GG article * 'Honest Game Trailers: Pokémon Red and Blue '- Critical Hit article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Freak Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Pokemon games